Orga (G2K)
|copyrighticon =Orga01.gif |image =Orga02.jpg |caption =Orga as he is seen in Godzilla 2000: Millennium |name =Orga |species =Millennian/Godzillasaurus Hybrid |nicknames = |height =40 meters 60 meters |length =40 meters 75 meters |weight =10,000 tons 40,000 tons |forms =Millennian |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla (Cell donor) |allies =Gigan |enemies =Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Makoto Itō, Natalia D. Adams |firstappearance = |latestappearance = |suits =ShodaiOruga |roar ='Japanese' U.S. ''' }} '''Orga (オルガ , Oruga) is a Millennian created by Toho that first faced Godzilla in the 1999 Godzilla film, Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Name Orga's name is derived from "Organizer G-1," the name of the cell Godzilla has that is the source of his extreme durability in the Japanese version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Origins Orga was a Millennian, aliens who had crash-landed on Earth's oceans, where they were trapped due to not being able to receive sunlight. After being reawakened, the Millennian UFO went off looking for genetic material to make its form stable. Once it found Godzilla, it copied his Regenerator G-1 as well as his DNA. The Millennian emerged from the UFO and its body changed into Orga. History Millennium Series ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium in ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium]]Orga was created when a Millennian absorbed some of Godzilla's G-Cells and changed into Orga. He battled Godzilla and proved to be a strong opponent. Godzilla's beam was no use on Orga because of his regeneration powers, which allowed him to regenerate the destroyed parts of his body quickly. Orga then directed the Millennian UFO to help him fight Godzilla, but it was heavily damaged, and was taken down by Godzilla quickly. It was soon discovered that Orga was trying to become a clone of Godzilla when he bit his arm and absorbed more cells. Orga then tried to consume Godzilla. He began to grow and increase in height, but he was destroyed when Godzilla used his atomic breath inside his mouth, as Godzilla was head-first in Orga's mouth, giving Orga no time to escape. Abilities *Orga is able to adapt to environments. *Orga can control his Millennian UFO. *Orga has giant claws, which he can use to grab and knock over things, as well as "knucklewalk." *Orga has a shoulder cannon on his left side, which he can shoot beams with. *Orga has a plasma spit which is used to temporarily immobilize opponents in some video games. *Orga has super strength and can lift objects and with only one arm according to the video games. *Due to Orga having Godzilla's Regenerator G-1 cell, he has enhanced regeneration abilities. *Orga has the ability to absorb or gain the DNA of another monster through his bite. *Orga can create a damaging shockwave after performing a shoulder cannon overload in the video games. *Orga is able to detach his lower jaw to make his mouth about the height of his body in a way similar to a snake and put things in his mouth. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Orga appears in the games Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed. As an unlockable character in the first two, and the final boss in the story mode of the latter on easy and normal difficulty settings (Orga is replaced with SpaceGodzilla when the game is set on hard). The most powerful physical character, Orga uses brute strength to overwhelm opponents. His thick hide blunts most types of attacks, except for atomic and edged attacks. Rather slow and with a moderate weapon rating, Orga must come in close to beat down his foe. His specialty is grabbing opponents while he's running or jumping and throwing them like rag dolls. The CPU tends to favor the use of Orga's shoulder cannon, and will repeatedly use it whenever opponents are in range until Orga loses all his energy. The CPU will then direct Orga to repeatedly charge and throw foes around until his energy is regained. In a similar fashion to his behavior in Godzilla 2000: Millennium, the CPU will also direct Orga not to attack opponents until he is either cornered or receives repetitive blows from his opponent. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 100 meters Weight: 65,000 tons "Orga was originally an advanced bio-spaceship sent to Earth by an unknown alien force. Upon meeting Godzilla, the bio-spaceship came to the conclusion that it required hand-to-hand combat capabilities to subdue Earth's monsters. Mutating rapidly, the alien ship configured itself into a paragon of monstrous strength-with incredibly large hands and a flexible, venomous maw. Although initially defeated by Godzilla, Orga has subsequently joined forces with the Vortaak in order to continually test himself against Godzilla and the rest of Earth's Defenders." Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_ORGA.png|Orga in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth orga_main.png|Orga in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Gallery Sightings *Orga has the same name as a Rider from Kamen Rider Faiz. Roar Orga had different roars in the Japanese and North American versions of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Orga Roars (Japanese)|Orga's roars in the Japanese version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium Orga Roars (U.S.)|Orga's roars in the American version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium In Other Languages *Russian: Орга *Chinese: 奥加 Trivia *The design of Orga's head resembles that of Zilla from the 1998 film. *Orga is the first monster in Millennium era to use Godzilla cells. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, it is said that Orga was defeated by Godzilla, not killed. Therefore, a theory might be that due to his regeneration power, he might have regenerated after the battle with Godzilla. Poll Do you like Orga? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Kaiju